(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of a number of widely used flat panel displays, includes two sheets of display panels in which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels.
Voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls polarization of incident light to display an image.
A nano crystal display (“NCD”) liquid crystal display is an apparatus that is manufactured by forming a sacrificial layer of organic materials, and the like, forming a supporting member thereon and then removing the sacrificial layer, and filling a liquid crystal in an empty space formed by removing the sacrificial layer.